The Mermaid and the Merwolf
by ObsessedwReading
Summary: When Bella falls into a hole in the ground Leah hears her cries for help and goes to help her. She ends up falling in as well. They find a moonpool and the next morning they both grown long scaly golden tails when they touch water. What will happen now that they've become mermaids? or in Leah's case a Merwolf since she's already a werewolf. Set during sometime in New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

The Mermaid and the Merwolf

Chapter 1

Everything Changes

Author's note: I don't own Twilight of H20: Just Add Water. Might be JacobXBella later but I'm not sure as of yet. What do you think? Should the girls end up with anyone? and if so whom?

* * *

Bella's POV

It all started when Jacob told me he didn't want to see me again. I ran away crying and ended up falling into a hole in the ground; which turned out to be a cave.

I started yelling for help and the one who answered my cry for help was none other than Leah Clearwater. She came down with me and we couldn't climb out; so we walked further into the cave and found a pool of water. We both got in deciding that we were going to try to swim out. Leah was supporting me since I had sprained my ankle falling into the cave.

The next thing that happened was magical. The crystal blue pool of water began bubbling and little balls of golden light flew to the top of the cave towards the full moon that was shining brightly.

Leah then drove me and my truck home. After Charlie thanked her for bringing me home I went straight to bed. And the next morning everything changed…

* * *

I woke up the next morning. It was a Saturday so I didn't have to worry about school. I ate my breakfast, brushed and flossed my teeth, and decided soon after to take a shower.

As the water touched my skin something weird happened. I felt this tingling sensation in my legs and the next thing I knew I had fallen in the shower. I looked down and where my legs used to bed there was a long scaly golden tail with a matching top.

My mouth dropped in shock and I did the one thing that came to mind I screamed. It was a good thing that Charlie had already left for work or else he would've barged into the bathroom to see what was wrong.

* * *

Leah had just gotten in the bathroom and stepped into the shower… She ran the hot water over her hand and then started wetting herself down. The next thing she know she was falling in the tub. She landed with a loud thump.

A knock had sounded on the door. "Leah are you alright in there?" Seth called through the door to his older sister.

"Yes!" She called back, "I just tripped and fell."

"Okay." Her brother then left and Leah sighed in relief. She looked at her matching long golden scaly tail and top.

She turned off the shower and then drained the water out of the bathtub. She then pulled herself out of the shower and onto the floor. She landed with another thump on the bathroom floor. '

Seth had already left to hang out with the rest of the guys from the pack thankfully. Leah unconsciously clenched her fists wondering how she was going to get rid of this tail she had grown as soon as she had touched water. All of a sudden there was steam coming off of her tail she looked down in surprise to see what her tail had disappeared completely. She quickly got up off the floor and ran out of the house towards Bella's house.

* * *

When Leah arrived at Bella's house she knocked on the door frantically.

When no one answered she just opened the front door and walked inside closing the door behind her. "Bella," She called out. "Are you here? It's me Leah Clearwater!"

"I'm upstairs in the bathroom!" She yelled back to the Quileute girl.

Leah ran up the stairs and opened the door to the bathroom and saw Bella lying in the tub with a long golden scaly tail and matching top like she had had minutes earlier.

"You too huh?" She said in reply.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"The same thing happened to me when I touched water." Leah informed her.

"So how do I get rid of it?" She asked referring to her tail.

"You have to get dry first." The Native American girl informed her. "Here let me help you with that."

She clenched her first over Bella's tail and the water from her tail quickly evaporated. Her tail disappeared and her legs returned.

"How did you do that?" Bella asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged in reply. "I just clench my fist and water heats up. I'm guessing you have a power as well." Bella clenched her fist like Leah but nothing happened.

"Try using a different hand gesture." Leah suggested.

Bella put her hand out like a stop sign over the water which was in a puddle on the bathroom floor and in instantly froze over.

"Cool!" Leah told her, "Very cool Swan." Leah then heated the ice so that it melted and then evaporated.

"So we turned into Mermaids?" She looked to Leah for Clarification.

"It seems like it." She replied.

"What now?" Bella asked the Quilete girl.

"We keep it a secret and hope that no one finds out and tries to disect us or visect us." Leah informed her.

* * *

Author's note: So what do you thin? Should I continue this or not? Yea or Nay?


	2. Chapter 2

The Mermaid and the Merwolf

Chapter 2

Everything Changes

Author's note: I don't own Twilight of H20: Just Add Water.

_**Which pairing would you like there to be later in this fanfic?**_

_**please pick one for each girl (one for Leah one for Bella)**_

_**BellaXEdward**_

_**BellaXJacob**_

_**BellaXOC**_

_**LeahXSam**_

_**LeahxJacob**_

_**LeahXvampire(my OC Terrance)**_

* * *

The two girls Leah Clearwater and Isabella Swan grew closer. They soon became bestfriends and told each other everything ; including Leah telling as well as showing Bella that she was a werewolf as well as a mermaid.

"So you're a Wermaid?" Bella joked, "Or would it be a Merwolf?"

"Merwolf." Leah replied, "Mer means water so I'm a water wolf I guess." The two girls laughed together.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Bella asked.

"Sure." Leah told her.

The two girls drove in Bella's truck down to La Push beach. The two girls then ran towards the water on the beach. They both dove in in unison. Ten seconds later their tails had appeared. They began to swim under the water. They smiled at each other the whole time. Though La Push's beach didn't have many ocean life it was still great.

Later that day...

Leah and Bella are walking together on the Rex.

"That was amazing!' Leah said to Bella. "Are there even words that can describe that experience?"

"I don't think so." Bella replied. "

"There's no other feeling like it." Leah continued. "That was the best experience of my life."

"What about when you first phased?" Bella asked her new friend.

"Not even that comes close to that feeling." Leah told her, "Besides the only things I got after phasing was being able to turn into a giant wolf, run fast, and having to share my mind with a bunch of hormonal guys; not to mention my Ex-boyfriend."

"Good point." Bella said agreeing with her.

"So what do you want to do now?" Leah asked her new best friend.

"Well..." Bella began.

"Leah." A voice sounded from behind them. The two girls turned to see Sam and the rest of the wolf pack.

"What do you want?!" Leah demanded.

"We need to speak with you Leah." Sam told her. He gave Bella a opinted look, "Alone."

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Bella." She informed him, "I've already told her about my being a were-wolf."

"What?!" Sam exploded. "You did what?"

"I... Told... her...about...my... being...a...were...wolf." SHe said slowly as though talking to a child; which only seemed to piss him off even more than he already was.

Leah smirked in satisfaction at angering her Ex. He started and looked about ready to phase. Bella wanting to protect her friend unconsciously put her hand out and a jet of Water threw Sam and the rest of the pack away from herself and Leah.

Bella looked down at her hand in shock. "Did...Did I just do that?" She looked to Leah for confirmation.

"I... I think so yeah." Leah grabbed her arm and continued speaking while dragging her along. "Let's get out of here before the guys start asking us questions."

"Good idea." Bella agreed. The girls took off towards Bella's truck. Once inside they put on their seatbelts and sped away.

* * *

"So I have two powers?" Bella said to herself more that to Leah once they had arrived at her house.

"Yeah," Leah said thoughtfully. "I wonder if I have more than one power too."

"Maybe," Bella replied.

Leah started trying different hand gestures, first she tried the same gestures that Bella used for her powers. When none of those worked she tried various other hand signs.

After a while Leah was beginning to doubt she had another power when all of a sudden the flowers on Bella's window sill began to grow.

"Leah, Look." Bella pointed out to her friend.

"Awesome!" Leah exclaimed. "So I can heat water/boil water and make plants grow?"

"Yep." Bella said poppiing the p. "This is pretty awesome."

"I know right?" Leah replied. The girls both smiled at each other and Laughed.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry it isn't quite as long as the last chapter. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. :)


	3. Chapter 3

The Mermaid and the Merwolf

Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry it's been so long since my last update on this fanfiction as well as my others. I've been and well still am in a deep depression over the death of a loved family member and Pet. My cat Safiya died months ago and I still believe it's my fault. After all I was the one who let her out that morning. And right before I let her out the thought just popped into my head like a warning sign that Outdoor cats usually don't make it to be 4 years old, but I shrugged it off. When I came out later that morning when my mom was about to drive me to school I saw her lying on the road.

I got out of the car and started to walk over to her. At first I thought she was basking in the sun. I went to chase her out of the road. I saw her covered in blood with a broken jaw and her eyes were all glazed over. When My mom asked if it was her. I confirmed it and pulled her lifeless body into my arms. I started crying and we took her to the vet. I kept begging her before we left not to leave me, not that way. She kept fighting to live for me but in the end she passed away when were almost to the vet. Her body suddently went cold and then I knew she was gone. :'( I know it was selfish of me to want her to live when she was in so much pain; but she was my best friend and now she's gone.

Anyways I'll use my emotion and write this next chapter for you all.

Also just a quick reminder:

Bella's powers: Hydrokinesis, and Hydro-cyrokinesis. (Controlling and freezing water).

Leah's powers: Hydro thermokinesis(heating/boiling water), and Plant manipulation.

* * *

Leah and Bella avoided the pack altogether knowing that they would demand to know what was going on and where they got their powers and such.

It was just another ordinary day for The Mermaid and The Merwolf. Except for the fact that a certain Cullen came to visit Bella that night.

Leah and Bella had just come in from spending the day out together. Leah paused when she smelt a vampire, "I don't want to alarm you; but, There's a vampire here Bella."

Bella looked over and noticed The white car which belonged to Alice Cullen. "It's Alice." She breathed.

Leah growled slightly. "let's get away from here."

"It's just Alice she won't hurt me." Bella replied.

"Have you forgotten that she along with the rest of her family already hurt you when they left. You were trying to kill yourself Bella!" She yelled at her.

Bella flinched slightly at the memory.

"Are you really going to put yourself through that pain again?" Leah demanded.

"I have to see her." She told her best friend. "Please Leah."

Leah sighed. "Fine." She was reluctant to agree but allowed Bella to go inside to talk to Alice.

"Just call my name if you need me." Leah told her. "I'll be there in an instant."

"I'll be fine." Bella told her. Bella walked into the house and was immediately attacked by Alice with a big hug.

"Bella you're alive!" Alice exclaimed. "When I couldn't see you anymore I thought you had died."

"I'm fine Alice."

"I still can't see you though."

"Maybe that's because Leah Clearwater's here." Bella told her.

"What would She have to do with any of that?" Alice demanded.

"She's a werewolf. The first and only girl Werewolf in the Pack." Bella responded.

"Werewolfs are dangerous Bella." Alice began.

"Says the vampire." Leah and Bella retorted at the same time. Bella turned and saw Leah in the leaning on the doorway.

"Jinx." The two girls said in unison.

"That's why I can't see you is because Leah's here." Alice said.

"Well now that you've got that all figured out you can leave now. Bye!" Leah said gesturing to the door behind her.

"Leah, Don't be rude." Bella commented on her behavior.

"Whatever." She responded.

Alice's phone then rang and she answered it. "You what?!" She said to the person on the phone. "How could you do that Rosalie?"

Alice hung up the phone a muinute later in Frustration.

"What's the matter? What happened?" Bella asked anxiously.

"Rosalie told Edward about my vision of you jumping off the cliff and not resurfacing." Alice said frantically, "He thinks you're dead and he's going to the Voltori to get them to kill him."

"What?!" Bella said.

"You have to help me Bella!" Alice pleaded with her. "I can't lose my brother."

"Bella." Leah told her, "Don't do this."

"I have to Leah," She replied, "I can't just let him die."

"If they find out what you are they could kill you, or turn you. Or possibly something worse that that." Leah said furiously.

"I can take care of myself Leah." She responded.

"Yeah, Sure you can." Leah said sarcastically. "You tried to kill yourself once your precious Cullen's left you. YOU call that taking care of yourself?!"

"I don't have time to argue with you Leah." Bella shot back. "I'll talk to you when I get back."

Bella followed Alice to the door. "They could kill you Bella." Leah pointed out.

"What if it was Sam?" She asked her.

Leah nodded in understanding. "Then I would do the same thing. Go save him Bella. But come back safe and Sound."

Bella nodded and left with Alice to go and Save Edward Cullen.

* * *

Author's note/ Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and who you'd prefer to be with who? BellaXEdward, BellaXJacob, BellaXOc, Single Bella, LeahXSam, LeahXJacob, LeahX Oc, Single Leah.


End file.
